Andrew Nolan (Pre-Zero Hour)
Along with other Legionnaires, he submitted to a procedure devised by Tharok to increase their abilities by an intensifier that drew its anti-energies from the Antimatter Universe -- power enough to last for three days. The power increase was barely enough to affect the sun-eater, let alone destroy it. The other Legionnaires and members of the Fatal Five failed. Ferro Lad did something no one else dared - he plunged into the very heart of the creature, where he discovered a mass of energy at the superheated core - the life force that directed the mass of energy. Feeling that its destruction would also destroy the sun-eater, Ferro Lad tried to reach it, but was blasted back. He was convinced that he had failed. Tharok had designed and built an Absorbatron Bomb, indicating that if it could be delivered to the Sun-Eater's core, the bomb could absorb all its power. With no time to make a timing device or propulsion system, someone had to carry it into the Sun-Eater, and "die to save the galaxy!". Superboy offered to go, reasoning that his invulnerability gave him the best chance for survival. But suddenly, Ferro Lad intervened, punching the weakened Superboy out and taking the bomb out the airlock and towards the Sun-Eater. Deep in the heart of the nimbus, Ferro Lad detonated the bomb -- as the blackness of space was "torn asunder", the Absorbatron bomb sent its force crackling through the cloudy mass. The scattered energies were absorbed by the devastating blast. Ferro Lad had made the ultimate sacrifice and the Galaxy was safe. | Powers = * : Ferro has the superhuman ability to convert the tissue of his entire body into an organic Iron. He is able to transform into this armor-like state at will the process is virtually instantaneous and remain in that form for an as yet undetermined amount of time. Once in his Iron form he remains so until he consciously wills himself back to normal. If he is rendered unconscious, however, he spontaneously reverts to his normal form. While in the armored state, Ferro possesses the same degree of mobility that he does in his normal form. ** : After transforming into Iron he possesses vast superhuman strength. A power in which Nolan described as "almost inconceivable", demonstrating it by bending a solid steel bar, at least 1.5 inches in diameter. ** : Also, while in his Iron form his musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a normal human. ** : In his Iron form he is invulnerable to most forms of bodily harm. His armor is capable of withstanding ballistic penetration. He can survive extremes of temperature as well. | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Legion Flight Ring | Weapons = | Notes = * Ferro Lad's story is reprinted in DC Comics Classics Library #2. | Trivia = * The Legion made a special missile "which will stand through eternity, on the cemetery satellite, Shanghalla, the resting place of heroes from all over the Universe!". The dedication on the missile read: :In Memorium - Andrew Nolan (Ferro Lad) - A mutant whose non-human face was kept hidden behind a mask. He gave his life to save the Galaxy. * Andrew and Douglas's parents are named Andrew Douglas Nolan and Luiza Karamonte.Secret Origins Vol 2 47 | DC = | Wikipedia = Ferro Lad | Recommended = * Adventure Comics #346 * Adventure Comics #347 * Adventure Comics #352 * Adventure Comics #353 * Adventure Comics #403 * Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 3) #61 * Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #5 * Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #45 * Valor #23 * Who's Who in the Legion of Super-Heroes #2 * Who's Who in the DC Universe #8 | Links = }}